


So why's this feeling on my chest? (This must be my dream)

by poetrylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Boss Louis, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of fluff, flustered Harry, help me tag, idk - Freeform, louis in a suit, louis with babies, my heart hurts, wowowow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetrylouis/pseuds/poetrylouis
Summary: Louis, Harry, and a toddler named Charlie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk man I got a really cute idea and I really wanted a fic like this so why not write it myself. I know it isn't good or edited but I got tired and lazy so idk if ill fix it i can try though lmao let me know.
> 
> title from  
> the 1975-this must be my dream 
> 
> EDIT: HELLO  
> I fixed this, I didn't realize how trashy this was lolololol  
> But I added a lot of things and took out a couple of things. I tried to fix it along the way but I did get lazy so I am sorry ahead of time :) I hope you like it 
> 
> WAIT ALSO THERE IS A MISCARRIAGE THAT HAPPENS SO IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED OR JUST DONT WANT TO READ IT JUST SKIP OR DONT READ I PROMISE I WONT BE OFFENDED 
> 
> Okay thanks enjoy

When Harry was 17, he found out he was valedictorian of his class, when Harry was 18 he found out he was pregnant.

To say his whole world got turned upside down is an understatement. He was a mess, he didn't know what to do he didn't even know who the father was. His mother and his best friend Niall, bless them, were so understanding and helped him through it all.

When he gave his speech in front of his whole class he had a cute four month bump which he proudly sported in front of everyone. He'd insist on wearing the tightest of shirts and to always having his hand on his stomach.

He was glowing and he loved every minute of it, his hair was shiny, his skin was clear and he felt great.

Until he was nine months, that was his worst. His feet were achy and his ankles were so swollen he couldn't fit into any of his shoes.

He was in his first semester of uni and he always had so much coursework to do.

He didn't now what to do with himself. He could barely keep anything down and he always wanted to cry, and he always had heartburn.

One night while he's studying for an exam that he had the next day he stood up to get some food then he hears a pop and feels water running down his leg.

He wakes up his dorm mate, Damien in a panic.

“What is it Harry?” he groggily says slowly getting out of bed.

“Well, my water just broke and I-ah!” Harry winces as a contraction hits him.

“Fuck Harry, come on lets get you to a hospital,” Damien gets up and helps him get his baby bag and change out of his wet pants.

After a 15 hour labor at 3 pm on October 31st Charlie Styles was born. A strong set of lungs, ten little fingers and toes a full head of hair and the most beautiful green eyes.

It was then that Harry decided that he was going to try his absolute hardest to make his life with his child the best he can.

—

It wasn't easy at all, he didn't really expect it to be. He moved in with Niall after Charlie was born, so he wouldn't disturb anyone in his hall. Harry felt bad about Niall having to deal with a newborn baby every night especially on nights where he tried to pull. Many people don't find screaming babies a turn on.

Niall never seemed to mind though, just telling the person to leave and helping Harry with Charlie so he could get some coursework done.

It wasn't until Charlie was a year old that Niall tried to set him up with people. He would come home exclaiming that he found the perfect match for Harry, but whenever he would go on a date it seemed that Niall would forget to tell them that he had a son, and many guys weren't into that.

"Niall, you have to tell them that I have a kid. When I show up and mention Charlie they act like they've just heard that Jesus was reborn," Harry says after coming home from another unsuccessful date.

"I don't see the big deal in saying that you have Charlie, why should they care that you have a kid?"

"Because Niall, no 20 year-old wants to be in charge of a one year old while in college," Harry sighs going to get Charlie from his play pen.

Niall lays down on the couch and make Harry lay right beside him with Charlie laid out on their stomachs.

"I'm sorry, Haz. It's just you seem so lonely now. All you do is school work and take care of Charlie that I feel like you should put yourself out there more."

"Thanks, Ni, but I can't at this point in my life. I'm doing the best I can in school for Charlie, everything I do right now is for Charlie and I can't let my loneliness stop me from giving my son a better life," Charlie squeals at his name being mentioned and grabs Nialls nose and squeezes.

"Everything i do, I do for you Charlie, always," Harry says into the one year olds head kissing his temple and blowing raspberries into his chubby neck. Charlie squeals and starts trying to get away from his dad crawling high onto Nialls face, until he's finally seated on his face.

"Aw, come on bud," Niall whines but not moving an inch. Harry sees Charlie's face before anything happens and he knows it's coming. He tried to move as quick as possible but he's too slow. Before he knows it he farts on Nialls face and yells in victory and starts clapping his hands, moving around and yelling to get Harry's attention to make him see what he did.

Meanwhile Niall screams into his sons butt and tries to shake him off but Charlie in insisting on staying on his face and slapping his head every time he moves.

"Harry, please."

"Alright, alright. Come on baby lets go take you a bath." At the word bath his sons looks up at him and screams in delight.

"I will never forgive you for that, Charlie," Charlie screams back in response and makes Harry chuckle.

"Alright enough you two, both of you need a shower because both of you stink," Niall huffs and Charlie squeals.

 

-

It was on the semester before his graduation when he had another pregnancy scare. He had been dating a nice guy at that time and he didn't know what to do. He was just getting his life started and now he was a worried about graduating with yet another baby bump. Keeping the tradition alive and what not. He told the guy he was dating, Oscar, that he might be.

Oscar was scared and he disappeared for two days before accepting that if it was true it happened and that he couldn't do anything about it.

He made a doctors appointment and made Niall go with him, leaving Charlie at his moms for the day.

He was excited but he was really nervous. He didn't know is he was excited about having another baby or terrified, but the more he kept thinking about being pregnant again made him realize how much he missed having a baby to care for, sure he was still young but its better to have a head start in starting a family.

When the nurse called his name he jumped out of his seat and dragged Niall into the room to wait for the doctor. After the nurse had taken his vitals and made him pee in a cup she left the room and told them to wait for the doctor.

When the doctor came in with the results, she confirmed that he was indeed pregnant and decided to see how he was doing and how far along he was.

After she went through everything she said he was about 10 weeks and was surprised that he didn't notice earlier on.

She did an ultrasound and looked around with furrowed brows.

"It seems that the baby is very still," she pressed some keys and tried to find the heartbeat, but there was nothing.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that you are in the middle of a miscarriage," She says with dad eyes looking up at Harry, seeing the smile fall of his face.

"The only thing we can do right now is let your body do what its supposed to do during this time,"

"But, how?" Harry ask with tears running down his face.

"Many different reasons for it, love, but I can't seem to tell right now," she says sadly.

"Can i get a picture, please?"

"Of course, him."

When he gets the picture in his hands he looks at Niall and starts crying on his shoulder.

"It's okay, babes. Lets go home."

Niall drags Harry into the car and drives home. Harry goes straight to his room and lock the door and doesn't come out until a week later.

-

When he told Oscar that he miscarried, he looked relieved. Harry realizes he couldn't stay with him so he broke up with him on the spot and Oscar didn't look too upset about leaving.

Harry was still hurt, but he had to keep going for Charlie. He had a semester left, he could do it.

-

Now Harry is 24 with his 6 year old, Charlie happy as can be.

He's working at direction media with a really good pay and is happy with his life.

After he graduated UNI, he found a bigger flat for him and Niall.

He couldn't find a good job right after graduating, so he worked at a cafe down the street while Niall was out there getting a good pay for writing music which literally comes out of his ass.

"I'm tellin' ya man, I have a friend who can put in a good word for you for the company he works at," Niall sighs again trying to convince his best friend to just take the opportunity.

"Niall, I can find a job on my own. I am a strong independent woman."

"No one is saying you aren't, Haz. Just let me help you."

"No," Harry huffs and goes to the kitchen from where he was sitting on the floor. He grabs a banana while his phone starts ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Harry?"

"Its me, Sarah whats up?"

"Well, sorry to say this but we're gonna have to cut you off,"

"What? Why?"

"Might be going out of business, you aren't the only one getting fired," Harry internally scoffs. Like that's supposed to make him feels better.

"Um, alright. Thanks I guess."

She hung up before he could even finish.

"Niall!"

"What?"

"I'm gonna need you to call your friend," Niall walks into the kitchen with Charlie and squeals, making Charlie jumps and start screaming with him.

"Daddy's gonna let me get him a job Charlie Brown!"

"Yay for daddy!" His son screams at the top of his lungs making Harry laugh. Charlie hits his legs meaning he wants Harry to pick him up. After he's eye level with Harry, he smacks a kiss on his lips and demands to be put down again.

-  
Niall never told him where his friend worked, but he failed to mention that it was at the biggest media source in London.

So when Harry gets a call one day from 78 media, he's mildly confused.

"Hello? Is this Harry Styles?"

"This is him," Harry breathes into the phone.

"Great we received your resume and would like you to come in for an interview," Harry gasps.

"I, um, okay when would that be?"

"Next Monday is when it's best for Mr.Tomlinson."

"Okay that's fine," Harry is still in shock and is surprised that he seems content.

"Have a good one Mr. Styles, hope to see you Monday," she hangs up the phone and Harry is left speechless for a good 30 seconds.

"Niall, what the fuck,"

-

Going into the interview was a mess. Harry didn't want to go.

"Niall, I can't go."

"Why is that Harry,"

"Charlie feels sick today he needs me," Harry says looking down at his 6 year old.

"Isn't that right Charlie?"

"Yes, daddy," he says agreeing with everything his father is saying.

"Does that mean Charlie Brown is too sick for getting a toy with uncle Niall,"

"No, Charlie's isn't sick daddy was lyin," he exclaims making Harry groan.

"Ha, now get your interview you shit," Harry huffs but complies anyways.

-

When he first walked in into Mr. Tomlinsons office he fell ass first into his life. Literally. He was too caught up in his nerves that he tripped on who knows what and landed on his ass.

While Harry is groaning in pain he feels some walk up to him.

He looks up to see the brightest blue eyes and the sharpest face he's ever seen. He's never seen a man so beautiful to the point where he thinks he could cry.

"Oops," Harry squeaks out.

"Hi, I'm Louis head of everything here," the blue-eyed man chuckles.

"I'm sorry, I can just leave now and save myself the embarrassment of not getting the job for being Bambi."

"What? No absolutely not. You are the best I have seen in a while." He praises. And Harry preens.

"Thank you?"

"I'm serious Harry, your work is amazing and you are overall great. You could have gotten the job even without the interview but it is required so I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"No time wasted, promise."

"While this is still going on can we go sit by my desk and talk everything out because I'm quite old and being squatted down like this isn't good for me."

"Yeah, of course."

They both get up and head towards his desk, seeing pictures and and little things all over his desk. After looking around some more he sees baby toys on the floor and immediately his heart sinks. Of course this beautiful man is married with children.

He notices Harry looking at the toys with a longing look.

"Sorry for the toys, my siblings visited earlier this week and haven't gotten around to cleaning up quite yet," he states immediately noticing Harry light up at the fact that it's his siblings toys.

"No worries in the same whenever my son leaves his toys around I could barely clean up before there's more on the ground," Louis furrows his brows.

"You seem pretty young to have children."  
"Teen pregnancy and what not just me and him and my best mate right now," Harry waves off.

"Oh, wow. That's honestly amazing," he states.

"It's really nothing,"

"It is not. You raised a child all by yourself and still managed to graduate high school and UNI, and raised him by yourself. Not many people can do that, not many people can even graduate high school and you're here doing the best and graduating UNI," Louis states not letting Harry put himself down.

"Thank you, I just wanted the best for me and my son. After having him I couldn't just give up on my plans, it just made me push myself harder for him."

"That's great honestly, but we should get back to the interview," Harry nods.

"Of course, sir."

-

Harry got the job and he felt that everything was finally looking up for him.

-

After working there for a little bit over 6 months, he could admit that he had a tiny crush on his boss. Niall thinks its pathetic, Harry thinks its cute.

Ever since the interview, he couldn't stop thinking about the bright blue eyes and the sharp face. He was so pretty and smart and it made Harry's dick hard, okay he couldn't help it.

It doesn't help that Louis is so sweet too, he always asks Harry how his son is doing or how he is doing. He always makes sure all his employees are okay and content.

Every Monday he always orders scones and coffee for everyone on the floor and lets people have a little bit of a longer break if they've had a rough weekend, as long as they never abused of it.

Louis was only mean when he had to be, never on purpose, and Harry was gone for him. It was pathetic

—

Its Monday and he's running late, Charlie didn't wake him up on time and he's running all over the flat trying to get his pants on while trying to get Charlie ready at the same time. In the midst of everything he decides not to take Charlie to school deciding to explain everything to Louis when he gets there.

Charlie is just looking up at him with big curious green eyes.

“Come on Charlie Brown, ready to come to work with daddy?”

“Yes, yes! Come on daddy lets go!” his 6 year old exclaims.

—

He calls Louis while he's in his car.

"Hello? Harry?"

"Hi, Sir. Sorry for running a little late today my alarm didn't go off on time."

"It's absolutely fine, you've never even missed a day in all your times working here I'm not gonna fire you for being late it's okay."

"Thats the thing though. I have to take my son with me today I didn't take him to school and I don't have a sitter at the moment, I promise I won't let him out of my office or out of my sight I just need to-"

"Harry it's fine as long as he isn't being disturbing it's all fine being him in."

"Thank you, Louis I'll be there soon, bye."

He hangs up and looks into his mirror at Charlie.

"Today's gonna be a long day, babes."

-

“Hey Harry, do you think you can pri- Hey Charlie Brown, what are you doing here?”

“Daddy bring me to work with him,” Charlie smiles up at Liam.

Harry sheepishly smiles at Liam and gets up to talk to him.

Charlie gets curious and gets up from where he was on the floor and walks out of Harry's office without Harry noticing.

Charlie is walking around very intrigued on all the big people walking around with there big people papers.

Charlie makes his way into a very big office, and sees some toys on the floor, he squeals and runs into the office.

He then proceeds to sit on the floor and start playing with the toys.

 

—

Louis was coming back from his lunch break with Zayn.

He walks into his office and is immediately scared when he hears a little squeal from his floor. He looks down and sees a little head of curls playing with the toys his little siblings left the last time they were here.

“Hey little guy, where did you come from?” Louis says crouching down in front of the little brunette boy.

“My daddy,” the little boy giggles which makes Louis laugh.

“Of course you did, but do you know your daddy's name?”

“Daddy,” the little boy scoffs.

“Alright, alright whats your name?”

“I'm Charlie and I'm 6,” he giggles. Louis' eyes widen at the discovery that this is Harry's baby.

“Woah aren't you a big boy already,” Charlie giggles and hands Louis a car.

“Play with me mister man,” Charlie demands

“Of course I will mister bigger man," Louis laughs.

—

Half an hour later Harry comes into Louis office looking very frazzled.

“Hey Sir, I was wondering if I could take the rest of the day off because- Charlie?”

“Daddy, I was playing with mister man he told me he has a pretty car and that he has a little brother who is 6 like me,” Charlie runs up to Harry latching on to his leg.

“Sorry Harry, saw him in my office, but got distracted when he handed me a car and wouldn't stop babbling about his daddy,” Louis sheepishly looks up at him and coughs getting up from the floor dusting off his suit.

“It's o-okay just as long as he's okay,” Harry stutters out.

“Course just played with the toys my little siblings left here no harm done.”

Harry nods and picks up Charlie.

“Sorry about him keeping you. I'll um take him back to my office.” Harry blushes and turns around to walk away.

“It's fine Harry, no harm done was gonna procrastinate anyways, might as well use the time to do something fun with little Charlie here." Louis says making Charlie giggle.

“Okay, well um thank you,”

“Hey Harry?”

“Yes?"

“Do you maybe wanna get lunch with me tomorrow?” Louis flushes when Harry gapes up at him.

“Me? um yeah, yes, sure okay,” Harry turns red and bites his lip.

“Okay ace, i'll make reservations and ill text you the details,” Louis goes up to Harry and tickles Charlie's stomach, making the boy squeal and giggle.

Harry turns and walks back to his office and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

He was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are fucking cool okay  
> Comments are fucking amazing I love comments and suggestions on what to add. 
> 
> I think I will make this into a chaptered fic because I'm kind of obsessed who knew Louis and harry with babies could do that to someone.
> 
> But remember kudos and comments pls :)


End file.
